


No Promises

by Sarah_JAG (msdonnatemplenoble)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdonnatemplenoble/pseuds/Sarah_JAG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose was walking on moonlight with the Doctor when suddenly he was gone!</p><p>What this taught her would be invaluable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to the @timepetals weekly drabble prompt: Astonishment.

Rose found herself walking on moonlight with the stars appearing to be raining down around her like raindrops on a spring day.

She turned to the Doctor, reaching to grasp his capable hand in hers; when suddenly, in the blink of an eye. He was gone. Rose was all alone.

She woke up gasping. Breathless. Tears baptising her pillow.

Leaping from her bed, Rose nearly tore the door to her room off its hinges in her haste as she bolted down the twisting corridors of the ship.

Rounding the final turn towards the console room, her bare feet pounded upon the metal grating, causing echoes to reverberate through out the TARDIS. It was a companionable rhythm to the thundering beat of her heart.

There he was. Her Doctor. His heavy boots, poking out from underneath the TARDIS’ central console. Rose panted, her hands resting upon her knees, as she hunched over trying to catch her breath.

Astonishment, washed over Rose at how frightened the dream had made her. However, now she understood.

We are not promised tomorrow. You never know when you are going to run out of time.

Rose Tyler decided she wasn’t going to waste another precious moment of it and love her Doctor like she was going to lose him; like tomorrow might never come.

Before it was too late and she never had the chance.


End file.
